User blog:Ryuuna/BoF IV Wiki Revision Project
Breath of Fire IV Location and NPC Wiki Update The scope of work is much clearer by now, so this has become the main focus of my effort, the initial main project is now the side project. This blog serves more or less as a progress tracker x diary x tasklist so I can keep track of what I want to do and what needs to be done. Seeing how a few areas of the wiki could be expanded, I took the liberty to contribute a bit to the location and NPC section of the game, both in written word and in screenshots. This goal originally spawned as a side project of the fishing project. Seeing how material for fish and spots needs to be gathered, this could easily be done for locations and people as well. Expect slower progress here though, for the size of the task is immense. It is intended as a labor of love that should give something back to the one game that essentially marked my childhood. Progress Update: Locations - information on Mount Glom has been added - information on Plains has been expanded - information on Shrine has been updated - Ahm Fen has been updated - Valley has been updated - Sarai has been updated - Ludia has been updated - Worent section updated - Chamba updated - Astana dream sequence added - Kurok expanded - Dam updated - Kyria updated - Woods updated - Synesta updated - Wharf updated - Hideout updated - Kyoin updated - Causeway updated - Astana updated - Aqueduct updated - Wychwood updated - Wyndia updated - Kasq Woods updated NPCs Blacksmith NPC section has been created - Whelk page has been updated - Tarhn section has been updated - Ch'o Ryong screenshot update - Ahm Fen Snake page created - Black Market Merchant + Old Man + Old_Man_(Sandflier_Valley) section + Foreman (Breath of Fire IV) section created - Old Lady (Breath of Fire IV) created - Ni Ryong updated - Mayor (Breath of Fire IV) created - King of Wyndia (Breath of Fire IV) updated - Oracle of Wind updated - Prince Morley updated - Ilgor updated Hidden Items (called Miscellaneous Loot) Finished: Sarai; Chamba; Astana dream only + real visit (maybe there's more); Kyria; Synesta; Wyndia Translations - added some translator's notes, added missing sections for several NPCs Miscellaneous Wiki Update Side Project This section covers various minor update efforts. I'll do my best to correct spelling errors and mistakes as I find them. - Armor Smithing IV section has been added to complement the Blacksmith and Mount Glom pages - Broken Sword page and King's Sword page have been created alongside internal wiki links - Key Item section link to BoF IV has been created - Faerie Drop and Jadestone sections have been updated/created respectively - Sandflier and Sandflier Parts section have been created/updated - Hex and Purifiers sections have been created - Crank , Sluice Key and Prospectors created; Next: Wind Flute NB: To DO - Fix BoF IV navi? - somehow find a way to list all enemies consistently. This is an issue -Hidden items in jars and bookshelfs to be added to all articles -shops in town section to be added incl. prices -treasure boxes and contents -categorization NPC/human -expand animal section cat/dogs in BoF IV etc. - check region/continent for all BoF IV locations - add regions for Western continent - add learnable skills section on locations where monsters that it can be learned from are found (like Scorpion - Blind @ Sandflier Valley e.g.) - MANILLO SHOP UPDATE! Category:Blog posts